Out of This Club
(radio) | format = Digital download | recorded = 2008: The Chocolate Factory (Chicago, Illinois) | genre = | length = | label = Interscope | writer = | producer = R. Kelly | chronology = The Pussycat Dolls | prev_title = Whatcha Think About That | prev_year = 2008 | next_title = I Hate This Part | next_year = 2008 | misc = }} "Out of This Club" is a song recorded by American girl group The Pussycat Dolls from their second studio album, Doll Domination (2008). The song was written by and features vocals from R. Kelly and Polow da Don; the former is also the producer. It was serviced to urban radio stations in the United States on October 10, 2008, as the third overall single from the album. A pop and R&B song, instrumentation consists of "rudimentary piano melodies" and a "plush beat". Commercially the song debuted and peaked at number 24 on the US ''Billboard'' Bubbling Under R&B/Hip-Hop Singles, a component chart that represents the 25 songs that failed to make an impact on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. "Out of This Club" has been removed from digital stores and streaming services as of February 2019 due to the sexual abuse allegations against R. Kelly. Background and production singer R. Kelly co-wrote and produced the song.]] "Out of This Club" was written and produced by R. Kelly with additional writing from Jamal Jones. The Pussycat Dolls and Polow Da Don had previously collaborated, but it marks his first time as a featured artist. He co-produced "Buttons" (''PCD'', 2005) and produced "Whatcha Think About That" (Doll Domination, 2008). The vocals were recorded by Ian Mereness, Abel Garibaldi, Jeff Meeks and Eric Schlotzer at The Chocolate Factory in Chicago, Illinois. It was mixed by Dave Pensado and Jaycen Joshua with Kelly serving as a mixing assistant. It was programmed by Mereness, Meeks and Schlotzer. Kelly also appears as a featured artist courtesy of Jive Records. The song follows R. Kelly cleared of child pornography charges. Speaking about the collaboration Nicole Scherzinger said, "It is Kelly first track back and whatever has happened or hasn't happened, I cannot judge anybody. A hit is a hit and a song is a song and Kelly is undeniably an amazing songwriter. So it was an honour that he wrote this song specifically for us." Composition "Out of This Club" is a pop and R&B which lasts for a duration of 4:08 (four minutes and 8 seconds). Described as "a bump-and-grind slowie" the song' instrumentation consists of "rudimentary piano melodies" and a "plush beat against a romantic chorus." The song samples the line, "If you ain't got no money, take your broke ass home", taken from Fergie's "Glamorous" (2007). Glenn Gamboa noted that the song could be a sequel to Usher's "Love In This Club" which lyrics are of a lusting desire to have sexual intercourse in a nightclub while "Out of This Club" portrays "the Pussycat Dolls preferring love outside the club." Critical reception Music critics were divided on "Out Of This Club"; The songs production was praised as well as criticized. Nic Oliver of MusicOMH liked the song writing, "R Kelly does a fine job on the slow jam 'Out Of The Club'". Bill Lamb of About.com commented " Polow da Don rolls out the Nth version of Usher's "Love In This Club" on 'Out of the Club.'" Glenn Gamboa from Newsday liked the song for "sounding sweet and fresh." Christian Hoard of Rolling Stone was also complimentary of the song writing, "R. Kelly mixes sweet and sassy on the catchy slow jam." He also described the guests "worth the money." The song garnered a mixed review from Spence D. for IGN writing, "song is pretty a standard sex you up fare (you wouldn't expect anything less from Kelly, would you?)." He continued the "studio tricknology where the Dolls voices are layered on top of one another in a cascading fashion is far from cutting edge, but sounds cool regardless." Sal Cinquemani of Slant Magazine negatively critiqued the song, describe the lyrics as "bottom-notch" "courtesy of R. Kelly". Jaime Gill of Yahoo! UK & Ireland criticized the song and writing "The nadir is reached on 'Out Of This Club'. He continued "This could have been a spiky female riposte to the 'let's have sex in this nitespot toilet' genre pioneered by Nelly, Usher and R Kelly." Fuse ranked the song at number three on their list of the "6 Most Random R. Kelly Collaborations" in 2013. Track listing *'Album version' "Out of This Club" (featuring R. Kelly & Polow da Don) – 4:08 Charts The song only managed to enter at number 24 on the US ''Billboard'' Bubbling Under R&B/Hip-Hop Singles, a component chart which represents the 25 songs which failed to make an impact on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. Radio release history References Category:2008 singles Category:2008 songs Category:The Pussycat Dolls songs Category:R. Kelly songs Category:Interscope Records singles Category:Songs about sexuality Category:Songs written by R. Kelly Category:Songs written by Polow da Don Category:Song recordings produced by R. Kelly